


Экспериментальные методы

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Anatomy, First Time, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Соблазнить родного брата? Легко. Оказалось, достаточно подождать, пока у него вырастут крылья.





	Экспериментальные методы

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: горизонтальный инцест, wing!kink, альтернативная анатомия, первый раз, вкрапления нецензурной лексики, незначительные отступления от канона, преканон.

— Да ты шутишь, — сказал Тесей. Переступить порог комнаты он не рискнул.

— Я перепутал формулу заклинания. — Сидящий на полу Ньют смущённо оглянулся через плечо. Выглядел он виноватым и жалким… выглядел бы без этого нового дополнения.

Из обнажённой спины росли крылья. Огромные, почти как у гиппогрифов, с таким же роскошным оперением, густым и плотным. Они были рыжеватыми и золотистыми, кое-где даже светлее его кожи; с бронзовыми и коричными переходами по верхнему краю, где пролегали кости и мускулы; в пятнах и пятнышках, словно и тут не обошлось без веснушек. Тесей почему-то подумал, что, если бы в очередном выводке обнаружился птенец такой масти, мать бы упала в обморок от восторга. Впрочем, сын с крыльями — неважно какого окраса — её вряд ли порадует.

— Как ты умудрился? Это же должна быть очень мощная магия!

— Это не трансфигурация. Я… я не знаю, как это получилось. Пока не разобрался. — Всё ещё глядя на Тесея, Ньют неловко пожал плечами. Крылья тоже шевельнулись, одно сбило старую чернильницу с полки.

— Не заходи в мой кабинет, — велел Тесей, закрывая дверь.

Днём он наблюдал, как Ньют бродит возле дома, выгуливая пару своих питомцев. Ему пришлось неоднократно трансфигурировать рубашку, чтобы одеться, но в остальном приобретение будто бы не доставляло ему проблем; за несколько часов он даже научился складывать и расправлять крылья и теперь периодически помахивал ими. Они оказались чуть более вытянутыми, чем у обычного гиппогрифа, под стать длинному телу, и движения получались такими же выразительными, как обычные жесты. И главное — эти проклятые крылья выглядели совершенно естественно, словно Ньют с ними родился. С такого расстояния он выглядел как ещё одно диковинное существо. Пожав плечами в невольном восхищении, Тесей отошёл от окна и снова занялся бумагами.

За ужином Ньют ёрзал, будто его выпороли. Хотя мысль об этом Тесея весьма развлекала, само зрелище понемногу начинало раздражать.

— Что ты вертишься, как нюхлер при виде золота? — не выдержал он наконец. — Опять кто-то удрал?

— Что? — Ньют хлопнул глазами — вроде бы ненаигранно, и правда удивился — и, сжавшись, замер. — Нет-нет, я просто… Ничего не случилось. Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду, — он резко поднялся, чуть не опрокинув стул некстати расправившимися крыльями, — у меня ещё полно дел на сегодня.

— Как хочешь, — с недоумением сказал Тесей в спину. Ньют нередко вёл себя странно — но не настолько же; возможно, следует за ним присмотреть.

Он вспомнил об этом, когда проходил мимо спальни Ньюта. За дверью как раз раздалось характерное хлопанье, затем что-то упало. Тесей заглянул внутрь.

— Эй, всё в порядке?

Неразборчиво ворча, Ньют поднял в воздух осколки, срастающиеся в нечто вроде небольшой фарфоровой чаши, потом обернулся. Чаша нырнула в сторону стеллажей и скрылась из поля зрения.

— Всё нормально? — повторил Тесей, переступая маленький и крайне подозрительный с виду ящичек. В комнатах Ньюта всегда царил бардак, но сам он уверял, что так надо и что он всегда может отыскать нужную вещь.

— Да, пустяки. — Ньют дёрнул крыльями и, спохватившись, придержал одно рукой, чтобы не уронить лампу с тумбочки. Он сидел на полуразобранной постели, уже снова без рубашки, взъерошенный, будто только что кувыркался с кем-то — или просто вылез из загона в своём чемодане. Вокруг были разложены книги и свитки, на одной из подушек лежала смятая пижамная куртка — видимо, пытался по привычке натянуть и бросил, не стал переделывать, как рубашку. — Ничего особенного.

— За ужином мне так не показалось, — заметил Тесей, но Ньют упрямо мотнул головой, и он предпочёл сменить тему на более перспективную: — Как, удалось выяснить, что произошло?

— Относительно. Говорю же, я сделал ошибку в формуле. — Захлопнув дневник, лежащий на коленях, Ньют стал по одной отправлять книги на стеллаж. — Очевидно, получилось другое рабочее заклинание, такое бывает. Если я правильно посчитал, дня через два это само пройдёт, такие чары не могут быть стойкими.

Понаблюдав, как вереница свитков уплывает следом за книгами, Тесей уже собрался уходить, но вовремя заметил забавную деталь.

— Ньют.

— М? — Тот обернулся и всё-таки чуть не опрокинул лампу. Тесей подвесил её в воздухе во избежание других происшествий и подошёл ближе.

— Ты всё ещё крутишься и подпрыгиваешь. Тебя кто-то покусал? — Заметив, что Ньют снова начинает съёживаться, он решил дожать хотя бы из принципа. — Может, стоит обратиться к колдомедикам? Ты уверен, — он выделил последнее слово, зная, что на этот крючок Ньют обязательно попадётся, — что тебе не нужна помощь?

— Ну… похоже, нужна. — Ньют окончательно поник. — Что-то мешает — с внешней стороны, — он расправил правое крыло, — там, возле локтя — или, может, пониже, по ощущениям не совсем понятно. Не могу ни вытащить, ни разглядеть толком, даже с зеркалом.

— Ясно. — Тесей засучил рукава. — Я посмотрю. Только не вертись. — Он сел у Ньюта за спиной, и тот без колебаний подался назад, подставляясь поудобнее. — Может, какая-то дрянь заползла слишком глубоко — сам знаешь, у гиппогрифов постоянно случается, а тут… Сказал же, не шевелись.

Ньют замер, сдержанно вздыхая. Крылья оказались тёплыми и вполне материальными; Тесей распрощался с подозрением, что это иллюзия. Кроющие перья на правом выглядели несколько встрёпанными, как после длительного полёта, и он осторожно пригладил ряды, стараясь уложить перья одно к одному. После этого проблема обнаружилась почти сразу.

— У тебя тут, похоже, перо сломано. Возможно, не одно. Секунду… — Очень аккуратно раздвинув покров, Тесей добрался пальцами до основания пера. Так и есть — ость надломлена, пара перьев рядом перекосились и смотрят вбок. Он медленно потянул пострадавшее, взявшись за середину, но оно не поддалось. Зато соседнее, кажется, слегка зашаталось. Тесей изловчился и, перехватив ближе к основанию, с силой дёрнул. Вздрогнув, Ньют тихо, но отчётливо сказал “Ой, блядь” и задрал крыло.

— Больно?

— Да, очень. Они ощущаются как родные.

— Тогда терпи. Тут ещё два примяты, надо их убрать.

Эти, впрочем, оказалось извлечь куда проще; Ньют перенёс оставшуюся часть процедуры спокойно, будто и не заметил, только потом передёрнул плечами. Тесей немного причесал взъерошенные собственными стараниями перья; окинул оба крыла взглядом.

— Я осмотрю остальное?

Ньют вздохнул.

— Только без предупреждения не выдирай, — попросил он, выпрямляясь. — Это очень неприятно.

— Договорились. — Тесей придвинулся к нему почти вплотную, чтобы дальше доставать по длине каждого крыла — размах у них был немалый, — и для начала просто потрогал места сращения со спиной. Мышцы между ними и вокруг бугрились не по-человечески, неестественно — очевидно, при желании Ньют мог бы научиться… летать — вряд ли, но планировать — вполне возможно. — Похоже, у тебя теперь две пары лопаток. — Он прощупал плотные мышцы пальцами. — И обе по форме не совсем такие, как обычно.

— Это ненадолго. — Ньют легонько взмахнул крыльями, так что жёсткие маховые перья хлопнули Тесея по колену. — Потом спина придёт в норму сама. Должна, по крайней мере.

— Если не придёт, я тебя сдам в больницу Святого Мунго. Не знаю никого, кто бы с таким справился…

— Я знаю, — застенчиво сказал Ньют. Но не покраснел, только крылья немного опустились, демонстрируя смущение, в искренности которого Тесей сильно сомневался.

— Учительский любимчик, — поддразнил он. — И точно, как я мог забыть, что тебе всегда кто-нибудь поможет. (“И я в первых рядах”.) Не дёргайся, я не сделаю тебе больно.

Он неторопливо провёл руками по верхней кромке обоих крыльев до вторых сочленений, так что с одной стороны крылышко щекотно ткнулось в ладонь. Из-за плотного оперения судить было сложно, но кости казались вполне соразмерными, а натянутые мускулы впечатляли объёмом. От прикосновений перья тёрлись друг о друга и негромко поскрипывали. Ньют наполовину сложил крылья, чтобы удобнее было дотягиваться, и опустил голову, будто задремал, расслабившись, как гром-птица в прохладную погоду.

Маховые перья были слегка расставлены; Тесей перебрал их по одному, чуть оттягивая, чтобы убедиться, что они сидят плотно, иногда прослеживая крепкие красиво изогнутые стержни, потом вернулся к основанию крыльев. Покров при внимательном изучении оказался прочным и подвижным ровно настолько, как можно было ожидать при таких размерах. Кожа под ним была сухой и очень горячей, и Тесей с удовольствием, уже не церемонясь, зарылся пальцами поглубже. Пух защекотал подушечки. Ньют снова вздохнул, теперь скорее довольно, и расправил крыло, разворачивая его поудобнее. Тесей проглотил смешок. Гиппогрифам тоже нравилось, когда их почёсывали между перьев.

Крылья чуть дрожали… нет, это пульс, сообразил он. Должно быть, случайно нащупал крупную артерию. Он убрал руку, чтобы не пережать сосуды, и, растрепав кроющие перья повыше, стал заново приводить их в порядок. Почему-то очень хотелось прижаться к тёплой спине или хотя бы уткнуться лицом в крыло. Он давно не прикасался к Ньюту так… пожалуй, сейчас он мог не обманывать себя — так нежно. Разница в возрасте у них была небольшой, и, хотя друзьями они так и не стали, Тесей всегда был к нему привязан. Когда его мучили бессонница или появившиеся после войны кошмары, он, как в детстве, забирался к Ньюту в постель и, обняв его, спокойно засыпал. Ньют всегда был ласковым с ним. Даже слишком. Нередко это заканчивалось вполне очевидным образом — сложно не заметить, когда в бедро упирается стояк, а в шею жарко дышат. Даже вечно витающий в облаках Ньют замечал. Впрочем, происходящее его явно не смущало; на заданный однажды прямой вопрос он, пожав плечами, просто ответил: “Природа” — и по-прежнему позволял приходить, прижиматься в полусне, обнимать и гладить, и сам прижимался и гладил, словно ожидал продолжения. Иногда Тесей жалел, что они не зашли дальше нескольких откровенных поцелуев.

Он спустился обратно к локтевым сочленениям, где приподнимать покров было сложнее, и наклонился, всматриваясь. Пропуск на месте выдернутых перьев был едва заметен. Тесей поддел соседние пальцами, погладил обнажённый участок кожи — и по крылу пробежала настоящая дрожь. Ньют издал странный звук. Знакомый, сдавленный. Заподозрив неладное, Тесей провёл рукой по спине между крыльями — горячая, просто обжигающая. Облизнув губы изнутри, он нащупал раздвинутые перья и снова зарылся в гущу, царапнул, едва не выдрав кусок пуха. Ньют задушенно всхлипнул; маховые затрепетали по всей длине.

— Ньют, какого…

Он повернул голову, показав румянец, расползающийся по щеке, захвативший всю переносицу, пятнистый, как эти крылья. Из приоткрытого рта вырывалось хрипловатое дыхание.

— Ты, ублюдок, — выдохнул Тесей почти с восторгом. — Тебя это заводит!

— Я не… я не думал, что под перьями они такие чувствительные. — Ньют облизал пересохшие губы. — Странное ощущение.

— Вот такое? — оскалившись, Тесей очень аккуратно потянул пучок перьев, который помещался в руку. Ньют прикрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул. Потом, кажется, попытался взять себя в руки — наклонился, отводя крыло, но Тесей не отпустил его, вовремя перехватив за маховые. Губы сами скривились в усмешке. — Нет, погоди, так просто ты не отделаешься. — Он вздыбил нижний кроющий ряд и повёл пальцами вдоль основания, нажимая с силой, чтобы прикосновение хорошо ощущалось через пух. Ньют издал жалобный звук, но вырываться не стал, наоборот — расправил перья, позволив проникнуть глубже. — А, вот так, значит?.. — Тесей повторил движение, надавливая на стержни маховых, как будто пытался прощупать у каждого спрятанный в плотной коже очин, и по телу Ньюта прошла дрожь. Крыло вытянулось сильнее, он покачнулся, неуклюже выбросил назад руку, чтобы опереться. — Вот так нравится?

Ньют кивнул. Румянец был уже не пятнистый, а сплошной, даже шея покраснела. Над верхней губой и над виском выступил пот. Свободной рукой Тесей придерживал левое крыло у самой спины; стоило, поднявшись чуть выше, забраться под оперение, как крылья дёрнулись, порываясь развернуться. Перья звучно стукнули по тумбочке.

— Ложись, — приказал Тесей. — Уронишь ещё что-нибудь.

Ньют даже чересчур охотно нырнул лицом вниз, взметнув порыв ветра, от которого подвешенная в воздухе лампа отплыла подальше и заколыхались шторы; вытянул ноги, укладываясь, и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Крайние маховые перья, подрагивая, свесились по обе стороны кровати.

— Эй, расслабься. — Придвинувшись, Тесей опустил руку на крыло, погладил оперение. — Я не хочу торопиться.

Вжав голову в плечи, Ньют выдавил что-то неразборчивое; можно было различить только “жестоко”. Перья протестующе топорщились. Тесей всё-таки прижался к спине — точнее, к крыльям — и поцеловал его в шею.

— Ты же такой терпеливый в остальном. — Он поерошил мелкие мягкие пёрышки, прикрывающие место сращения, и добился нового невнятного звука. — Неужели так приятно?

— И непривычно. — Ньют приподнялся на локтях. Тесей почти машинально стал разминать напрягшиеся мышцы между крыльями, и он зажмурился. — Чувствую себя…

— Гиппогрифом?

— Да.

— Не говори больше об этом. — Усмехаясь, Тесей наклонился к нему. — Животные меня не возбуждают. — Он легонько прикусил ухо и потянул крыло, пытаясь уложить его себе на колени. Не вышло, оно только сложилось, словно подставляя фаланги, до которых Тесей иначе не дотягивался. Потрепав крыло по верхнему краю, он заставил Ньюта сдвинуться на середину кровати и устроился сверху, придавив его всем весом, чтобы не брыкался, если станет щекотно. Но Ньют только взмахнул крыльями, заново их расправляя, и он мстительно запустил руки под уже порядком взъерошенные кроющие.

Он собирался подольше помучить Ньюта — довести до невменяемого состояния и только потом хорошенько оттрахать, — но передумал, заметив, как тот зажимает себе рот и кусает пальцы. Волосы совсем растрепались, к вискам прилипли потемневшие мокрые завитки.

— Подушку не сгрызи. — Тесей хрипло усмехнулся, снова наклоняясь к шее. — Как хочешь?..

— Как-нибудь. — Он мог бы поклясться, что слышал скрип зубов. Ньют вскинул бёдра, пытаясь освободиться и заодно стянуть брюки. — Не могу больше.

— Тогда я сверху. — Тесей куснул его за плечо — несильно, поддразнил только — и приподнялся, чтобы помочь. — Смазка есть?

Ньют судорожно кивнул. В руке у Тесея без промедления оказался почти полный флакон со знакомым прозрачным зельем.

— Ты что, из крыла его вынул?

— Не его. Палочку. — Ньют показал её и тут же спрятал — Тесей даже не уловил, куда именно.

— Удобно. — Ухмыльнувшись, он вытряхнул порцию зелья на ладонь.

— Ещё… одно слово… и я выкину тебя вон. — Ньют прерывисто вздохнул — и ахнул, когда пальцы небрежно прошлись по промежности; подался назад, подставляясь.

— Не надо. — Тесей торопливо мазнул по собственному члену и снова потянулся за флаконом. От тепла субстанция начинала таять и растекалась почти как вода, так что он уже перепачкал всю руку и вымазал воротник, избавляясь от рубашки. Становилось жарко. — Раздвинь ноги, неудобно.

Ньют так охотно послушался, что захотелось его уже по-настоящему выпороть. Тесей ограничился тем, что не стал его растягивать, только подразнил кончиками пальцев, заодно добавив побольше смазки. Потом заставил его приподняться выше, раскрыться, и приставил головку к влажно блестящему кольцу мышц. Ньют нетерпеливо двинулся, и она соскользнула; пришлось придержать его за бёдра, чтобы вернуть нужное положение.

— Сказал же — не дёргайся. — Не дожидаясь, пока он опять всё испортит, Тесей резко толкнулся внутрь. Крылья хлопнули по нему, на секунду оглушив. Он кое-как успел прикрыться от метившего в глаз пера. — Эй, потише!

— Прости, — пробормотал Ньют ничуть не виновато; прогнулся, насаживаясь глубже, и сдавленно застонал.

— Больно?

— Н-нет. Чего… ты ждёшь?

Хороший вопрос. Тесей тоже удивился, откуда у него вдруг взялось столько терпения; кое-как дождавшись, пока Ньют перестанет сжиматься, двинулся, пробуя темп. Ньют вскинулся с хриплым вздохом, вцепился в перекладины спинки, пытаясь удержаться в вертикальном положении. Получалось плохо. Тесей помог ему, поддержав, потом вернул руки на бёдра. Испачканная смазкой ладонь скользила.

— Самое время… вспомнить, что нам… не следует этого делать. — Он потянул Ньюта за бедро, и тот понятливо изогнулся. — Ведь мы…

— Заткнись, — бросил Ньют сдавленно. Перья задрожали почти угрожающе.

Усмехнувшись, Тесей медленно качнулся назад, почти вытащил — и вбился рывком, стараясь войти на всю длину. Ньют вскрикнул; крылья хлопнули снова, маховые хлестнули по лицу.

— Блядство! — рявкнул Тесей. Одно из перьев проехалось по губам, и нижняя вспыхнула, как от крепкой оплеухи. — Сделай что-нибудь!

Французского он не знал, но не сомневался, что Ньют выдал что-то нелестное. Кажется, послал к какой-то там драконьей матери. Вдохнув после этой короткой тирады, он прогнулся, припал к кровати грудью, как прыгнувшая на добычу мантикора. Мышцы на спине на пару секунд кошмарно взбугрились, и он сложил крылья, так что пернатые локти оказались над поясницей. Потом с усилием выпрямился, принимая прежнюю позу.

— Не останавливайся. — Мотнул головой, уронив взъерошенные кудри на глаза. — Не могу…

Тесей кивнул, не сразу сообразив, что Ньют этого не увидит; толкнулся, пытаясь вернуть ритм. Всхлипнув, Ньют откинулся назад и шире расставил колени. Перекладина, которую он сжимал пальцами, хрустнула.

Теперь он стонал в голос, не сдерживаясь, и охотно подхватывал каждое движение, но ощущений всё равно не хватало.

— Проклятье, они мешают! — Тесей почти рассмеялся — крылья и правда не давали прижаться к спине, ещё и дёргались, толкая в грудь, — но решил поберечь дыхание.

— Отпусти, — сказал вдруг Ньют, хрипло и непривычно чётко.

Тесей от неожиданности послушался. Отодвинувшись, Ньют опрокинулся на спину; поёрзав, расправил крылья полностью.

— Давай так. Я не совсем… я не очень хорошо их контролирую — нужно концентрироваться. Не получится по-другому.

— Какая жалость. — Ухмыльнувшись, Тесей подхватил его рывком. По губам Ньюта скользнула улыбка, обычная, будто он зачем-то пытался держать лицо — но тут же исчезла; он закрыл глаза.

Он наконец-то расслабился — они оба расслабились совершенно; стонал, цеплялся за плечи, царапая короткими ногтями, задевая единственный крупный шрам. Не сопротивлялся, не старался сделать по-своему. Эта неожиданная готовность подчиниться возбуждала до дрожи, до красной пелены перед глазами. Тесей даже не пытался сдерживаться, вбивался так, что зачарованная на прочность кровать начинала поскрипывать, а голова Ньюта при каждом толчке съезжала всё выше. Ему пришлось закинуть руки за голову, чтобы упираться в перекладины спинки; грудные мышцы, которые тоже изменились, хотя и не так сильно, от движений неестественно перекатывались под кожей.

Сложить его пополам, закинуть ноги себе на плечи, как давно хотелось, оказалось очень легко, Ньют был гибким, как какое-нибудь из его ручных чудовищ. Крылья всё ещё вздрагивали, словно кто-то подталкивал его в спину, но достать Тесея теперь не могли. Кожа Ньюта поблёскивала от пота, волосы на лбу и висках намокли, чёлка спуталась. Он помогал себе двигаться руками, бёдрами, всем телом — такой открытый, горячий. Почти не дышал, словно пытался сдержать звуки. Сквозь туман в голове Тесей слишком поздно заметил, что придавил крыло коленом, и резко отодвинулся — очень резко, неловко. Ньют вскрикнул, жалобно, непривычно громко — и выгнулся, сжимая перекладины побелевшими пальцами. Крыло вздёрнулось, выгнулось почти неестественно. Кажется, Тесей различил хруст. На постели осталось несколько помятых перьев.

Нога соскользнула, Тесей выпустил её, кое-как удерживая другую, и тоже схватился рукой за спинку кровати, чтобы войти глубже, чтобы успеть. Потом Ньюту будет больно… уже больно, вдруг понял он, они выдрали несколько маховых, это его и сорвало. Тело Ньюта застыло, потом стало вздрагивать вместе с крыльями. Тесей не раз представлял, как брат кончает под ним, но ощущать это по-настоящему… невероятно. Лучше, чем представлялось. Он зажмурился, наклонился ближе, больше не пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Пальцы Ньюта безжалостно впились ему в плечо, и он наконец-то снова услышал стон, тихий и довольный; отпустив перекладину, сполз, растянулся расслабленно. Ньют под ним хрипло дышал, но дыхание — кажется, одно на двоих — постепенно выравнивалось.

Тесей попытался шевельнуться, но руки не очень-то слушались. Ньют заставил его скатиться — и, повернувшись, укрыл крылом. Под ним оказалось очень тепло; перья слегка шелестели.

— Охуенно, — пробормотал Тесей, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Ньюта. — Такого у меня ещё не было.

— У меня тоже. — Ньют издал негромкий смешок. — Не каждый день отращиваешь себе крылья. С ними тело ощущается немножко по-другому.

— Тебе стоит иногда повторять это.

— Не получится. — Ньют с явным сожалением пожал свободным плечом, потом спихнул Тесея ниже, чтобы тот не давил на оказавшееся под ними крыло. — Даже если я в точности вспомню и воспроизведу формулу — в тот момент я отвлёкся и сделал какой-то неправильный жест, его я точно не повторю.

— Какая жалость, — повторил Тесей с искренним разочарованием. Чувство было такое, будто его подразнили отличным десертом, а потом пообещали оставить без сладкого на весь год. — Эй, я тебе что, низл?

Ньют прекратил почёсывать его за ухом, и он тут же пожалел о своём замечании.

— Скорее нунду. — Ньют откинулся на спину. — Низлы любят, когда их гладят по кисточкам и между ушами. Поднимись, плечо отдавишь.

Тесей сделал вид, что сравнение ему ни капли не польстило. Конечности всё ещё плохо слушались, и он кое-как принял вертикальное положение; взъерошил стоящие дыбом волосы, оглядываясь. Палочка, к счастью, обнаружилась на прежнем месте — лежала себе на тумбочке возле дневника; лампа плавала в стороне. Ньют тоже сел, расправил крылья, встряхнул, возвращая маховым перьям нормальный вид. Остальные слегка топорщились.

Совместными усилиями они расчесали оперение полностью. Тесей наконец смог в подробностях рассмотреть его с внутренней стороны. Покров оказался совсем светлым, бледно-золотистым, на ощупь более мягким — приятным. У основания крыльев даже проглядывал пух. Сухая сероватая кожа, очень эластичная, постепенно переходила в загорелую человеческую, со свойственным ей едва заметным блеском, покрытую крупными веснушками, гладкую. Тесей провёл рукой по тому месту, где заканчивалась человеческая — условно человеческая — лопатка.

— А где твои шрамы? Вот тут точно был рубец.

Ньют глянул на него, потом покосился куда-то в сторону.

— Ты пытался от них избавиться? Ньют, ты же знаешь, что это невозможно.

— Хотел попробовать новое заклинание. — Он сложил крылья и со второй попытки встал на ноги; взяв свою палочку, которая лежала там же, смахнул с кровати пострадавшие перья. Тесей подобрал одно, с целым стержнем, стал разглядывать. — Может, потом повторю — когда избавлюсь от этих последствий. Поднимайся, мне надо привести всё в порядок. Останешься?

— Нет, у меня с утра дела в Министерстве. — Тесей заново окинул взглядом крылья. Они не прижимались к телу вплотную, как у гиппогрифов или летающих лошадей, так что запястья, оказавшиеся выше человеческих плеч, смотрели немного в стороны. — К тому же я сомневаюсь, что спать с крылатым существом будет удобно. Могу помочь с мытьём, если это ненадолго.

Ньют беззаботно шевельнул крылом — как рукой махнул.

— Нет, я справлюсь. — Помедлив, он посмотрел на Тесея искоса, чуть снизу, как обычно, и улыбнулся. — Спасибо за помощь.

Сейчас его смущение выглядело вполне искренним — хотя и не слишком уместным, учитывая ситуацию.

— Обращайся. — Тесей небрежно подхватил прыгнувшую в руку рубашку. — Вечером зайду.

В Министерстве пришлось задержаться, и он опоздал к ужину; заглянул к себе, только чтобы бросить лишние вещи, и сразу прошёл по коридору обратно. Из-за двери, как обычно, раздавались странные звуки, и на всякий случай он сперва постучал.

Ньют встретил его в рубашке. Обычной, без прорезей на спине.

— Да ты шутишь, — разочарованно произнёс Тесей. Беспорядок, кажется, немного уменьшился, но он всё равно едва не споткнулся о какую-то коробку на входе.

— Ты это уже говорил.

— Ты сказал, что эти чары продержатся два дня!

— Не больше двух дней, — поправил Ньют. — Повезло, как видно. Действие уже к утру прекратилось. — Он провёл палочкой вдоль стеллажа, выравнивая ряды книг вертикально, и обернулся, посмотрел на Тесея понимающе и как будто слегка виновато. — Я не могу их вернуть, даже ради тебя. Я не знаю как. Сегодня останешься на ночь?

Тесей опустился на край кровати. “Даже ради тебя”? Звучало… многообещающе.

Ньют, очевидно, посчитал молчание за положительный ответ.

— Мне надо кое-что закончить, — он указал на стоящий посреди комнаты чемодан. — Подожди пока здесь, я быстро.

Стянув пиджак и ослабив галстук, Тесей откинулся на спину, подложил руку под голову. Лежащая посреди кровати подушка пахла Ньютом — как и всё здесь; Тесей повернулся, почти уткнувшись в неё лицом.

В кармане брюк что-то мешалось. Он сел и после небольшой заминки извлёк слегка помятое золотисто-коричневое перо в пятнышках, уставился на него с недоумением. Бороздки кое-где расцепились, на ости проступила пара белых полос от заломов. Тесей таскал его с собой целый день; время от времени доставал и разглядывал, чтобы убедиться, что вчерашнее ему не приснилось, что крылья — и Ньют — были настоящими. Перо и сейчас было абсолютно реальным, тёплым — нагрелось от его собственного тела — и обманчиво-гладким на ощупь. Тесей задумчиво провёл кончиком по губам. Что-то в этом…

Ньют обманул его. Или сам обманулся — хотя нет, вряд ли, в разновидностях магии он разбирался очень хорошо. Раз перо после развоплощения крыльев не исчезло, это наверняка была трансфигурация — значит, её можно отследить и воспроизвести. Губы растянулись в улыбке. Осталось уговорить Ньюта обратиться к специалисту по этой части — разумеется, аргументировав всё исключительно научным интересом.

Довольно ухмыляясь, Тесей спрятал перо обратно в карман. Снял галстук, который вдруг стал мешать, и расстегнул воротник. Из чемодана доносился приглушённый голос Ньюта, выговаривал кому-то, что не стоит совать конечности куда не следует. Прислушиваясь, Тесей наклонил голову и улыбнулся шире. Если подумать, с этими заклинаниями необязательно останавливаться на достигнутом. Есть ещё столько интересных вариантов для экспериментов. Вот, например, хвост…


End file.
